


Witches and Tentacles

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Bleach
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, I Don't Really Write Smut So Don't Have High Expectations Please, Ichigo Is Getting His Brain Fucked Out And He Still Manages To Be A Nerd, Incubus Kurosaki Ichigo, Magic Is A Science Sometimes, Magic Tentacles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic, Slime, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Witch OC - Freeform, Witches, Witchy Lady Is Just Here To Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki agrees to help a witch test a spell. As an incubus, she feels he'd be particularly suited to explore its capabilities. Honestly, he didn't really know what he'd been expecting when she said that but it wasn't this.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Tentacles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Witches and Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all! So I've been trying to write this for like a year and never got very far, but these last three days I've more tripled it in length writing like a madwoman and I'm very very proud of that. I don't usually write porn because I end up getting embarrassed and closing the tab, so please manage your expectations ^^
> 
> Anyways enjoy the smut.

“Shh, now there’s a good boy. Lay down for me now dear.” The witch stroked his cheek gently, placing her other hand on his shoulder to push him back slowly. 

Ichigo followed her request without protest, allowing her to guide him back towards the bed behind him until his calves made contact with the bed frame. He sat down upon the mattress and swung his legs up onto the bed before settling himself comfortably in the center. Nervous as the witch smiled down at him with those curious blue-grey eyes, he squirmed slightly in place. It gave him chills. Still, he did not protest. He was hungry, and she promised that if he helped her with whatever spell she was experimenting with, he would get a meal.

“Just relax hun, this shouldn’t hurt you.” she sat on the bed next to him with her notebook and pen in hand. He watched her as she made little notes underneath the spell. 

“And if it does…?”

“Just tell me and I’ll stop the spell.” She assured him, running a gentle hand through his hair, “I’m trying to work on a spell for pleasure, not anything harmful. I just need someone to test it, and who better than a hungry incubus, hm?”

The incubus nodded hesitantly, soothed slightly by her assurances. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax on the soft mattress. Pleased with his compliance, she gave his knee a soft pat. The witch scooted down to sit closer to the foot of the bed where a spell circle was drawn to look over it one more time. She nodded once to herself before giving him a confident smile. Squaring her shoulders, she stood, turning on her heel to face the bed, and bent her head over the notebook to begin her chant. 

Her voice was gentle and melodic as she chanted, the ancient tongue of magic and demons spilling from her lips like the sound of honey. The spell gave the air weight, magic coiling and weaving in the air like spun silk in the wind as the cadence danced in the air with the rhythm of flower petals in the spring winds. Then, without warning, the spell took on a richer note. Fuller. Rather than cool delicate spring breezes, the magic turned warm. Lusty. Heavy summer air swirling around at sunset. He could feel it like the ghost of hands running over his skin as the magic thrummed heatedly in the still air. 

The feeling made him squirm. Hunger and anticipation coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Ichigo still wasn’t sure what this spell of hers was meant to accomplish, but whatever it was had yet to be activated. The spell was merely gathering strength yet… in already such a heavy atmosphere… how strange… It must require a tremendous amount of energy. He swallowed nervously. 

Raising his head slightly off the mattress to see if he could catch a glimpse of the spell circle, he was met with a strange sight. Before his very eyes, something was rising from the circle, pale bright purple, bubbling and undulating, and appearing to be very much… alive. 

Creation magic…

He’d been expecting another summoning or a ritual imbuement or something, not something so powerful as this. A rare breed of magic indeed, he’d never seen it in person… It was a powerful type, he knew, more powerful than most modern witches were capable of… She must either be from an extremely old and powerful bloodline… or she was part fae… or—stranger still—part demon like him. The thought made him shiver. 

It was growing still. Slime like and fluid, it grew, filling up the entirety of the spell circle and then growing more still skywards. Part of the pale purple mass stretched out, reaching, lengthening, narrowing out into a delicate tentacle-like appendage. Another part followed suit. One tentacle became two, then four, then eight… On and on until he lost count. Before he knew it he was faced with a strange flowing cluster of tentacles rising out of the magic circle. It looked almost like some giant exotic sea anemone swaying gently in the air. 

Part of him—the part of him that reveled in magic and curiosity—found the thing oddly enchanting. This wasn’t the byproduct of any spell or spell alteration he’d ever seen in his books… so that meant it was from a source he’d yet to find or a creation entirely by the witch’s own design… Both prospects were fascinating. Another part of him, however—a much more dominant part—found the anemone-like mass of slime to be unsettling. Apprehension built by years of poor treatment and his fair share of hellish experiences gave way to a wealth of suspicion and anxiety that pooled in his gut as he watched those very clearly living trendles move through the air. 

He turned to look at the Witch, but she had eyes only for her creation. He cleared his throat, “I thought this was supposed to be a pleasure spell…?”

The witch turned to face him, a smirk stretching across her purple painted lips, and he felt the anxiety in his gut increased tenfold, “Oh trust me, sweetie, it is~” 

Her voice was light but he could hear a smug undertone that only served to make him even more nervous. Her tone made him feel as if he’d just fallen into a trap. Yet, before he could manage another question, he could feel something slick sliding against his calf. His head shot up in surprise and he could see several of the trendles reaching out for him. There was one already coiling around his left calf and another just beginning to snake around his other ankle. Reflexively, he attempted to pull his legs away, but to no avail. The one around his ankle already had a firm grip that he could not shake, regardless of the slickness. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly welcome in the face of his panic. Even as he pulled his free leg away, the tendril that bound him simply dragged him closer.

“Shh sweetie,” He could hear the witch move from her place beside the bed to sit at his side once more. Head turning away from the thing that was grabbing at him to look at her, he flinched as she reached out for him. Ichigo had been expecting some sort of blow, but she merely placed a hand on his chest as if to steady his struggles. “It’s okay, they aren’t going to hurt you.”

Breath hitching as the tendril wrapped around his ankle once more, Ichigo pressed lips together tightly as he suppressed his urge to struggle and move away. He couldn’t. He’d already agreed to participate in this. There was no getting out of this. Besides, the witch promised him that he would be safe under her care. It was an oath-bound by magic so there was no reason to be afraid. Oh, how simple that sounded on paper. 

Nonetheless, taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax in the tentacles’ grasp as they continued to slither up around his body. The effect was near-instantaneous. Now unburdened with his pointless attempts at struggling away, the trendles surged forward towards him. They slid all around him, touchy and feeling every bit of skin they could reach. 

A pair of tentacles found themselves coiling up and around his arms, holding them steady as he was lifted off the bed and into the air. Another snaked around his torso to support him before he could begin to fall. Their grip tightened around them until he let out a soft pained whine before loosening again to a reasonably snug hold. His shoulders untensed as he let out a soft sigh. The tentacles seemed to take this as a good sign for the tentacles around his legs and torso adjusted their grip until he was held at equal pressure all the way around. 

It was funny. Before when it had just been his legs wrapped up, it made him feel panicked—almost like prey being pursued and cornered. Now though, the way they held each of his limbs steadily, evenly, it felt nicer. Less foreign. After all, he wasn’t new to bondage. Several of his meals in the past had involved much heavier… much less pleasant bondage than simple restraints. 

Okay, he could do this. He could do this. Now that he could feel the care with which it held him, the anxiety in his chest eased, the tight knot in his chest relaxing. He was perfectly content to be held like this, even suspended in midair as he was. 

“Beautiful…” he heard the witch whisper. He turned to try and look at her but when he moved a tentacle snaked up loosely around his neck and behind his head to keep him in place. Huffing a little, he tried to turn just a little more to see her out of the corner of his eye, but they didn’t seem to like that. The end of the tentacle cradling his head moved to drape over his eyes, intent on not letting him focus on anything else. 

Squirming, he let out a soft noise of discontent, but ultimately simply giving up. It wasn’t worth it. The tentacles seemed pleased with his compliance. Originally ghosting touches became firmer, more pointed. They still seemed general, not really focusing on his pleasure centers at all, simply exploring everywhere they could, but the simple additional pressure was already doing wonders at heightening his arousal. 

“That’s it, hun, just relax and let the tentacles do their work.

Her voice was closer now than she had been before. Ichigo couldn’t see her like this, but he could sense her presence somewhere nearby, just below him. He guessed she was taking notes? This was an experiment for her after all. 

Something that was distinctly not a tentacle brushed against his skin where a trail of slime laid. What…? The same thing brushed against his hairline where sweat was gathering. Another over the head of his dick. Was she… taking samples…? 

“Wha…?” 

“Oh don’t mind me hun~” She took the opportunity to swab his open mouth for saliva. “Just gathering some sample data~”

He vaguely recalled her doing something similar earlier before the tentacles came out, so it wasn’t exactly strange, but he didn’t expect her to do it now as well. Jerking slightly when he felt a swab brush against his entrance, he couldn’t help but wish she’d quit it already. It was making it hard to get lost in the sensations of the tentacles’ ministrations across his body. 

The tentacles seemed to agree. He felt himself being lifted higher in the air, out of her reach, and heard a soft frustrated sigh. 

The incubus couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. 

“Oh so they’re possessive, I see.” the witch grumbled. “Don’t even like it when your creator touches your offering. I see how it is.” 

Offering?! That didn’t sound comforting—not in the slightest. “What do yo—” 

Before he could finish his question, he was cut off by a trendle slipping into his open mouth. It wasn’t that big, but it pushed in without warning or caution, going all the way to the back of his throat until he gagged and choked around it. He whimpered in pain as panic once more began to bubble up inside of him.

It seemed the witch designed her spell very well. As soon as he whimpered, the tentacle in his mouth began to retreat. It didn’t pull out all the way, just far enough so the tip was still in his mouth and he relaxed in its hold once more. Ichigo sighed in relief. 

“You’re a really finicky thing, aren’t you?” her voice was farther away this time, but Ichigo could not say where. “Heart rate spiked to hell and back… Oh well. Guess that your haywire nerves are a good way of observing the full extent of the spell’s safeties.”

Safeties…? He understood that the tentacle pulling back out of his mouth was probably a safety feature, but she made it sound like there were more at work… What… Oh. 

He hadn’t noticed before, but the tentacles had moved to cradle him more securely in their grasp. Now he was tucked into a sort of hammock of trendles with several tentacles rubbing gentle circles upon his skin. The tentacle in his mouth had shrunk a little and begun sliding back down his throat without him even noticing. 

Remarkable. 

It wasn’t anything like he was expecting. It didn’t push past his boundaries or force him to do anything like some sort of hentai monster. All it did was stoke his skin until he was relaxed in its grasp once more before resuming its exploration of his body. He wished he could compliment the witch on her spellwork, but his mouth was already occupied with sucking on the lavender trendle sliding carefully down his throat. 

Now that he wasn’t so preoccupied with the witch and the mechanics of the spell itself, he was becoming more and more aware of the way the tentacles were wandering across the full expanse of his body. 

Their touch was careful but deliberate. Before they seemed to be trailing along it aimlessly, but he was pretty sure they’d only been mapping it then. Now their touches were more pointedly directed around the more sensitive places upon his body and he couldn’t help against the stirs of arousal rising within him. 

The hammock seemed to have dispersed at this point, leaving his back exposed to the air and allowing several tentacles to trace paths up and down along the arch of his spine, making him shudder in pure bliss. He’d never realized that it could feel so good to have something stroking his back in such a way. Some of their touches were light and feathery—barely there at all. Others were more firm—almost like a hand sliding down his back. All of them left cool trails of slime in their wake. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the slime or the natural result of such a light touch, but his skin felt almost tingly wherever they touched.

“Hnn…” A low moan escaped him as several thin trendles swept along the insides of his thighs with an almost fluttering motion. 

His arousal was undeniable now as his erection pressed against his belly, precum already leaking from the tip even though his cock was completely untouched as of yet. Fuck—how long did these things plan on teasing him like this? 

The tentacle in his throat finally seemed to stop its descent down his throat (thankfully) and was now in the process of sliding up and down inside of it. It was slow, only moving a few inches up and down at a time, but it felt amazing. He sucked in time with the methodical motion, letting his body relax further despite the increasing tension building in his belly. If he could see, he was sure his eyes would be becoming unfocused right about now. 

More trendles were sweeping up his body, exploring the dips and planes of his abs and chest with clear intent. Really, it was almost eerie how little effort seemed to go into discovering what kind of touch and where would produce the best response. Only a few moments of exploratory stroking across his abs before the silky appendages adjusted so several, each feeling no thicker than a finger, curled over him, trailing across his belly with a firm but gentle pressure that made the muscles beneath them tighten with need and anticipation. 

There were two more tentacles on his chest, each of them flicking lazily at the hardened nubs his nipples had become. It felt good, but the slow pace was almost maddening. There was a pinprick of pleasure and heat each time they passed over one, but that was all. 

Actually, that’s what it was like all over. Gentle, simultaneous stroking in all the right places to make his arousal bubble and burn hot and aching within him, but it was a slow burn. It might make him come eventually like this, ignoring all his pleasure centers and simply massaging him erotically for ages on end—or, more likely, it would build him all the way up to the very crest and height of pleasure, and keep him there without release for eternity. 

The thought of such a thing alone was almost unbearable in and of itself, causing the incubus to let out a wretched whine. 

He needed more. He would explode with pleasured agony if he was kept like that, he was certain of it. Something needed to give, and soon. 

Ichigo’s desperation was rather unusual. Teased and tormented as he was by the ministrations of the tentacles, it wasn’t unusual for him to come out of a meal feeling unfulfilled. As an incubus, he could climax on the command of whatever being he was servicing, and go through the motions without actually feeling particularly satisfied sexually, but it wasn’t something that usually bothered him in the end so long as he felt full by the end of it. This need to cum was something totally foreign to him, which made him all the more vulnerable and desperate for it. 

If he was cognizant enough to put the pieces together, he would have likely chalked it up to the slime the tentacles produced actually being an aphrodisiac, but his mind was far too hazy with the dull pulsating sparks of pleasure crackling through his body. 

The incubus squirmed in the tentacles’ grasp, hips thrusting into the air in a frenzied search for some kind of friction and groaning in utter frustration when there was none to be found. 

Fuck he wished he could speak around the tentacle in his mouth—if only so he could beg for the tentacles to hurry up and actually fuck him. He didn’t even care that the witch was watching him in his desperation and would hear his pathetic pleads. Anything was better than writhing in silence, hoping for his unspoken prayers to be answered. 

He groaned again, loud and helpless and filled with sheer need, but still muffled around the trendle in his mouth. Somehow, that seemed to set something off in the tentacles because finally, finally, he felt a bundle of them approach his long-neglected crotch. They started at the creases of his thighs, creeping slowly slowly up towards the base of his dick. It was agonizing. It was like there was some sort of electric current building up beneath his skin becoming more and more searing by the second. 

When a single tentacle finally curled itself around the base of his cock, he all but sobbed with the ecstasy of the stimulation. Hips jerking in an attempt to gain more friction, the incubus was almost certain he’d come with a single good stroke from a tentacle, and he wouldn’t complain for a second.

Sadly, it seemed the tentacles had other ideas in mind. 

While the initial tentacle wrapped itself further around his length, resulting in a drawn-out moan from Ichigo, a smaller thinner trendle came up to tighten around the base—preventing him from cumming just as he felt as though he were about to crest over the edge. 

The keen that came out of his mouth was inhumane. 

Despite this, the tentacles didn’t seem to take it as a deterrent—which was fortunate lest Ichigo start sobbing from the frustration alone. As it was, tears trickled down his cheeks as the tentacle on his length moved up and down across it. Slow, teasing. It was almost as if they were relishing in his needy frustration. 

His hips jerked fruitlessly in the air, trying for more friction and receiving none as the tentacles continued their unrelentingly slow pace. Then, just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the tentacles on his dick stopped altogether. 

Ichigo wanted to sob, but before he could, they began shifting around. 

The tentacle coiled around it became thinner and flatter, the coils becoming looser too. It resumed rising up and down along the length of his shaft, but faster now. It was more controlled now too. Instead of sliding across his entire length, it only moved about an inch in either direction. He was slightly confused at the change, but the reason for it soon became apparent. Several other smaller trendles came up to run across his length—like feathers—teasing his entire shaft while something else closed around the head and began to suck. 

He could only scream around the tentacle in his mouth as he dry orgasmed under the treatment. 

Electricity sparked through his entire being, racing across his nerves in a wonderfully terrible mix of pain and pleasure that left him gasping and shuddering in the tentacles’ grasp. A constant stream of incoherent sounds was spilling from his mouth and he was sure even if the tentacle sliding in and out of his slacked jaw wasn’t there, he wouldn’t even be able to think of forming words. 

Wave after wave of pained pleasure washed over him and the tentacles just wouldn’t stop their movements. They stroked all over his body in those oh-so teasing gentle motions without pause even as he writhed and screamed in a dry climax that would not seem to end as they aided in drawing it out for as long as possible. 

Finally, he went limp in their hold. His entire body ached with the painfully unfulfilling release he’d endured. Yet, the tentacles showed no interest in letting him go.

Quite the opposite in fact. 

A pair of appendages that felt similar to the one currently enclosed over the head of his still hard dick closed over each of his nipples. Also like the one on his dick, both of the strange appendages began sucking at his thoroughly teased nipples, causing him to gasp and groan. 

The incubus’s body was tipped back slightly so his ass was raised more prominently in the air. A pitiful moan escaped him as trendles began fondling his ass. It was too much… his body still craved release, but this was all so much… he felt like he was going to lose his mind… 

Despite how overwhelmed he was by the sensation, the tentacles pushed onwards. With great care and curiosity, they pressed against his entrance. “Mmph…”

Having learned their lesson from his mouth, a single thin tentacle prodded gently past the tight ring of muscle. The slime each of them was coated in acted as a generous lube as it slid further inside, wiggling and prodding at his inner walls as it went. 

When it found his prostate, his vision behind his eyelids went white. All his muscles spasmed with the jolt of pleasure sent racing across his already overstimulated nerves. 

The tentacles took that as a good sign, it seemed. 

Pressing against his prostate a couple more times, sending similarly powerful jolts dancing through his body for good measure, the trendle inside him began to grow. Becoming steadily thicker and thicker inside him, it began thrusting languidly, making sure to hit his prostate every time. 

His cock was throbbing now. Deep red and pulsating against the tentacles wrapped around it. Both of his nippled burned with a sweet ache with every tugging suck the appendages gave him. At this point, his mind was completely blank, unable to focus on anything but the white-hot pleasure burning through him. It was as if he was balanced on the edge of a knife. Any moment, the slightest thing could send him falling over the edge. 

The tentacle inside his ass was moving faster now. With every thrust it pushed deeper and deeper inside him. It was still getting thicker too. Stretching him and reaching inside him farther than anything else ever had. He was sure he was screaming, but he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

Ichigo wanted to cum. He needed to cum. Yet that thin little trendle wrapped around the base of his dick kept him precariously on edge as the tentacles continued to fuck him and tease and suck at his cock and nipples and stroke his skin. 

He was certain it couldn’t get any more intense than this—after all, what else could it do? His entire body had a tentacle attending to it in some way or another. Then more tentacles began gathering at his entrance. What were they—

Before he could finish forming the thought, one of the tentacles pushed inside of him, barely pausing when it met resistance. It was slicker than most of the rest—probably so it could worm itself inside his already too-stretched passage with ease. However, it didn’t seek to go very deep. The tip of it pressed firmly against his prostate and stayed there, beginning to massage it more deeply than the one that came before it. 

He cried out as his entire body began to thrash with the overwhelming pleasure. Was it possible to die by orgasm denial? Probably not, but knowing him, it would be just his luck to be the first. 

The tentacles inside him were picking up tempo now. The one in his throat was fucking it too fast for him to even suck any more if he wanted to. He could only gurgle out moans and screams around the limb in a slack-jawed haze of pleasure as the tentacles in his ass pumped in and out of him relentlessly. Both his nipples were being pumped more harshly than before. Even the tentacles at his dick had picked up the pace despite having been painfully slow and teasing this entire time. 

He couldn’t bear this much longer. It was too much—surely he was going to pass out any second now from the excess stimulation, right?

No sooner had the thought passed through his hazy brain when everything stopped.

Then, slowly, all the tentacles began to withdraw away from him. It was such an abrupt thing, he hardly knew how to react as all the sensations retreated and he was left with only a hand of tentacles to support his weight and a single one still coiled inside his ass and the small one curled around the base of his dick.

“Wha…?” he whined helplessly. He wanted to look around—to see what they were doing… why they had retreated so suddenly, but the tentacle covering his eyes hadn’t moved when the rest retreated. 

The thick tentacle inside him began moving again and any and all semblance of a coherent thought vanished. Even without all the rest of them tracing across his body, the sensation was unbelievably intense—maybe even more so now that there was no other touch for him to focus on. His skin still tingled with the lingering memory of the feathery touches that had once covered his body, but right now there was just this. 

One lone tentacle hammering in and out of him, sending sparks of pleasure washing over his body with every thrust. Each time, it pulled nearly all the way out til only th tip remained before plunging right back in.

“Please…” he all but sobbed as it continued, rocking his entire body with the force and depth of it’s motions. If he wasn’t sure that it was impossible, he’d say the thing was reaching all the way to his belly with each thrust. “Hng… please please please I need—oh f-fuck!” 

He choked on the last word as the tentacle which had staved off his orgasm for so long began moving. It remained coiled tight around the base but it was now swirling up the length of his cock until it’s tip reached the head before coiling back down. Ichigo could only make garbled sounds as he continued to spasm. 

So close, so close, so goddamn close it was like the heat trapped inside him was burning him alive from the inside out. 

The little tentacle retraced its path several times, swirling around his dick painstakingly slow and teasingly until it retreated for a final time. It’s last coil unwound from his dick at the same time the tentacle in his ass jabbed against his prostate. 

He didn’t last another second.

He was coming and coming and he couldn’t stop. 

He writhed and shuddered against the tentacles holding him as all his nerves sang with the amount of electricity flowing through them. The tentacle in his ass was still hammering away inside him as he rode out his orgasm. 

Wave upon wave of pure bliss washed over him as everything else faded away into nothingness. 

* * *

Some time later, Ichigo found himself stirring. Hazy brown eyes pried themselves open with a great deal of effort while he tried to push himself into a sitting position—a task that proved to be rather fruitless in the end as his limbs felt as though they were made of so much jelly. 

He took in his surroundings slowly. He appeared to be laying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room with the lights turned down low. There was a desk in the far corner with messy papers scattered about and a few vials of unknown things. Not too far away on his left, there was a door left slightly ajar… 

“Where… am I…?” his voice was rough and his throat felt rather sore, but he couldn’t quite place why. What happened to him…? 

Before he could ponder much on that matter, or attempt to sit up again, the door opened up wider to reveal a familiar face. The witch from before entered the room, and with her came a rapid flood of memories. 

“Oh good, you’re awake!” she sounded absolutely delighted she made her way to the desk. “I have to say, I didn’t expect my little creation to do such a number on an _incubus_ of all creatures.”

She laughed airily as she made her way back towards him, clipboard in hand, and Ichigo blushed as he realized that he must have passed out after he came if he couldn’t remember getting into a bed. 

“So, how did you like my spellwork, dear?” she asked him, sitting down cross-legged in midair beside him, her pen and clipboard at the ready. 

“It was…” his voice was still scratchy—probably from the tentacle plundering it while he screamed for hell knew how long. 

“Oh, sorry, here you go, hun. Water.” he had no idea where she got that glass from, but he wasn’t about to complain about the hospitality. 

After several long gulps, he finally cleared his throat to speak. “It was incredible. And ‘m not just talking about orgasms.” Even if he could still feel that bone deep hum of pure satisfaction from it. “How did you design something like that? It’s so complex and intuitive, I’ve never seen that kind of magic done before.”

She smiled mischievously. “Oh, that’s a secret, dear, but…” her eyes were sparkling and she looked like she was dying to spill her secrets just so she could gush about the hard work that went into her design work, which Ichigo understood completely. When you did something that amazing, why wouldn’t you wanna talk about it? “If you swear yourself to secrecy and sign on for a few other experiments of a similar nature… I wouldn’t be opposed to telling you more about the technical components.”

“Same contract as before?” try as he might to sound neutral, he couldn’t keep the interest out of his voice.

“Of course.” She nodded rapidly, a wide smile stretched across her face. 

The incubus grinned up at her, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!!  
>  (and let me know if you spot any mistakes!!)
> 
> **Update:** the wonderful @MelancholyBlight actually drew [some really gorgeous art of Incubus Ichi](https://twitter.com/JynnKyuush/status/1281447112232886273) and I'm so heckin' in love with it!! He's an awesome artist and you should absolutely check out his twitter!!


End file.
